Guiding a receptacle filled with liquid or solids without spilling its contents can be a formidable challenge for people suffering impairment of fine motor skills, and in particular, disabilities related to impairment of grasping formation of the hand or fingers. By way of example, cups and removable cup sleeves, to which are attached handles of different shapes and sizes, some with openings at various locations, are usually manipulated by grasping of the hand, or fingers around the cup, or cup sleeve or cup handle. However, disabled persons, for whom controlled hand manipulation is difficult, find that keeping their hands steady while guiding movement of a receptacle is rendered difficult, inconvenient and/or inefficient because grasping of a receptacle handle, sleeve, or receptacle itself may not be achievable. The simple pleasures of drinking a cup of tea or coffee or a glass of milk-something of a mundane addiction, taken for granted by many people—is one example of an everyday activity which cannot be easily undertaken by persons with limited ability to we their hands to grasp a cup or handle.
An advantage of the invention is that it is structured to fit on an arm or forearm, thereby offering an alternative to finger grasping, which is replaced by forearm motion.
A second advantage of the present invention is that it allows for alternative distribution of weight and force, by relying upon an arm or forearm rather than individual fingers (smaller digits).
A third advantage of the present invention is that it provides a handle replacement element which permits insertion of a hand (comprising multiple fingers spaced adjacent one another) or a large limb such as an arm or forearm, allowing access to the handle replacement during all phases of holding and moving a receptacle such as a cup.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it enables a person without fingers, with a truncated forearm, or with a missing limb or limbs, to raise and lower a receptacle, such as a cup.
Another advantage of the present invention is to provide a frame which improves stable positioning of a receptacle in a steady centered position.
It is yet another advantage of the present invention to provide a cup holder which is capable of absorbing pressure from the weight of a cup, when filled, in a manner which reduces the tendency of the arm ox forearm to be pushed down.
It is yet another advantage of the present invention to provide an apparatus which renders it convenient for the arm or forearm to access the handle replacement element from any angle, and provides stability of the receptacle for consumption of its contents when the apparatus is in use.
The invention also provides the advantage of disclosing to persons who have impaired use of their fingers or other physical disabilities, a method of using a limb or limbs as an alternative to finger grasping, by relying upon an arm or forearm for independent feeding, to control delivery of liquids or other contents from a receptacle, to enhance their ability to feed themselves.
These and other advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art from the disclosure which follows.